The Smile on his Face OS
by Dreaming LostGirL
Summary: Keith est épuisé de sa dernière mission avec l'équipe Voltron. Peut-être pourra-t-il trouver un peu de repos et de calme dans l'observatoire.. OS Klance, Fluff, Shiro n'est mentionné que pour sa brève apparition. Se situe juste après l'épisode 1 saison 8. NO SPOIL (ça risque pas je suis pas allée plus loin mddr)


Encore une mission de réussie. Réussi, certes, mais qui ne fait qu'accentuer l'état de fatigue de Keith. Depuis que lui et le reste de l'équipe étaient revenus sur Terre, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de courir dans tous les sens. Il leur avait fallu retrouver les réfugiés de l'invasion, puis aider les rebelles et la Garnison à organiser une contre-attaque pour libérer la planète des deux dernières années d'occupation galra et enfin retourner dans l'espace pour venir en aide au reste de l'univers. Une semaine somme toute banale pour l'équipe Voltron mais des plus éreintantes pour le paladin noir.

Dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos au calme loin de l'agitation de l'équipage de l'Atlas, Keith se faufila à travers les couloirs du vaisseau en direction de l'observatoire Est. Arrivé devant la grande porte, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. À l'angle du couloir, des pas se firent entendre et le jeune homme se pressa d'entrer.

Il fit quelques pas puis se laissa glisser dans un des recoins de la pièce contre le mur qui faisait face aux immenses baies vitrées qui la constellaient. Des milliers d'étoiles et de planètes se déployaient sous ses yeux. Avec la lumière tamisée, Keith aurait eu du mal à rater ce si beau spectacle.

Soudain, le bruit diffus d'une respiration le sorti de sa torpeur. En tournant la tête légèrement vers sa gauche, le jeune paladin y trouva son partenaire Lance, assis tout comme lui face à cet océan spatial. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ou plutôt d'inhabituel. Voir Lance, d'ordinaire plein de vie, aussi posé et contemplatif semblait perturber Keith. Le paladin rouge avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'abandonne au calme, la tête rejetée en arrière, posée contre le mur auquel il s'adossait, bercé par le doux ronronnement des machines du vaisseau. En sachant que Lance était plutôt du genre à blaguer et draguer tout ce qui bouge, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

Keith avait dû respirer trop fort puisque d'un coup, son compagnon se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés sûrement de peur d'avoir été découvert.

\- K-Keith...je...tu es là depuis longtemps? fit-il gêné.

Ce dernier hésita un instant puis lui répondit.

\- Pas plus de deux minutes. Toi aussi tu évites l'équipage, je me trompe?

\- Hum...oui, en même temps que la princesse.

\- Allura? s'étonna Keith. Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous et que vous aviez passé la dernière soirée sur Terre ensemble! Alors quoi, j'ai manqué un épisode?

\- Disons que...je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'avait pas autant de choses en commun que je ne l'avais pensé, grimaça Lance.

\- Ah...

\- Et que je me persuadais de ça pour ne pas penser à ce que je ressentais vraiment.

À ces mots, les yeux bleus de Lance semblèrent s'illuminer. Il lui faisait l'effet d'une nouvelle personne. Quelqu'un de déterminé, prêt à un nouveau départ et débarrassé de son obsession pour la belle altéenne.

Un doux sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Keith et il se refléta sur celles du brun.

Il avait laissé derrière lui son attitude enfantine et immature et cela se voyait. Comme tout le monde, Lance avait dû apprendre à lâcher prise et peut-être cela le mènerait-il vers quelque chose de plus beau.

\- Dis-moi, je...enfin, hum...ça te dirai de, tu sais...comme on n'a pas d'obligation là tout de suite, d'aller je sais pas...

Le jeune paladin rouge bafouillait et perdait ses mots.

\- Faire un tour? voulut aider Keith qui se retenait de rire du malaise de Lance.

\- Oui! Voilà, faire...faire un tour, tous les deux, comme deux partenaires se promenant normalement, co-

\- On pourrait passer parles cuisines si tu veux. Pour embarquer de quoi grignoter sur le chemin.

\- P-pourquoi pas oui, finit par dire Lance avec un petit soupir de soulagement mêlé de nervosité.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent et se mirent en route vers le pont inférieur.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me proposer un rencard, pas vrai? lança Keith amusé.

\- Quoi? M-mais pas du tout, je veux dire toi et moi? Un rencard? P-pas du tout! répondit-il avec empressement les joues rougies et le regard fuyant.

\- Ah bon... Dommage, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'aurait dérangé.

Keith accéléra le pas tandis que Lance se tenait debout au milieu du couloir, la bouche grande ouverte, tentant de décoder ces mots.

D'un coup, le jeune homme paru comprendre ce que sous-entendait son partenaire.

\- Attends une minute. Tu veux dire que tu voudrais-, entama-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, interrompit Keith qui continuait d'avancer sans jeter un regard en arrière.

\- Oh que si! insista Lance. Keith... Keith!

Ce dernier lui lança un sourire malicieux par-dessus son épaule et se mit à courir.

\- Keith. Eh! Reviens tout de suite. _Kogane!_

Puis Lance lui emboîta le pas et les deux paladins de Voltron détalèrent dans les étages de l'Atlas, riant à gorge déployée. Il était temps, se dit Keith. Temps pour qu'enfin Lance se détache de son obsession pour Allura et qu'il redevienne lui-même: le Lance rieur, charmeur; son bras droit dans la bataille et, au fond de lui, il le savait, celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Peut-être était-ce le début de quelque chose de bien, de fort. Personne n'avait autant que lui envie de voir où cela pourrait les mener. Hormis Lance, ajouta-t-il en se retournant sur son visage rougi par leur course folle et orné du plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Un sourire qui, enfin, lui était destiné.

À quelques pas de là se tenait Shiro, le regard rectiligne, imperturbable tel le commandant en chef de l'Atlas qu'il était. Celui qui ordonnait à l'ensemble de l'équipage et aux paladins d'exécuter les manoeuvres les plus grandioses dans l'espoir de libérer le reste de l'univers de l'emprise de l'Empire Galra. Mais ce regard s'adoucit à la vue de Keith souriant après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées et cela lui réchauffait le coeur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lance qui venait de rattraper son partenaire puis tourna les talons en direction du poste de pilotage où il était attendu. Il aurait tout le loisir de faire passer un interrogatoire en règle au paladin rouge après sa réunion et leur rendez-vous. Et surtout l'avertir sur ce qui se passerait si jamais il venait à faire souffrir son petit frère. Oui surtout cela, pensa-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur leurs mains enlacées.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Etant avant tout lectrice et grande amatrice de fanfictions ceci est donc ma toute première publication (indulgence recommandée). Oui oui je sais, avec toutes les histoires que j'ai en stock j'aurais quand même pu me bouger un peu plus tôt. Maaaaiiiis...nope peur du jugement, flemme, manque de motivation appelez ça comme vous voudrez ^^ Bref Fun Fact de ce One Shot, c'est en réalité un de mes exercices d'écriture que ma prof de Maîtrise du Français nous a imposé. En gros un texte à trous à remplir donc avec certaines expressions imposées, "ô joie" me direz-vous, ce à quoi je répondrais "oui mais c'est du Klance" XD

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me pardonnerez la probable mièvrerie de cette fic car du fluff ça fait toujours plaisir de temps en temps.

N'oubliez pas: toute review constructive est bonne à prendre sachez-le ;)

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire et peut-être à la prochaine.

The Flying LostGirL


End file.
